Michael Myers
Michael Myers was the last Sheriff and later first Police Chief of Haddonfield, Illinois. He is also a Jedi Master. In a previous life he was a serial killer under the Curse of Thorn and controlled by Dr. Terence Wynn who was acting under orders from Darth Sidious. Despite fears and concerns about Myers being given the job, he took the responsibility of keeping the town safe to heart even standing up to troublesome CIA agent Sam Thompson and establishing a working relationship with the Empire that eventually led to the assignment of Curtis Morlandt to Haddonfield. Officially at the age of 31, Myers was also the town's youngest sheriff. In 2008, it was revealed that Myers had been infused with Force-energies by Yoda in 1998 when he was freed from the curse and was a full Jedi Knight as a result. In 2011, Myers, his family, and friends all moved to New York City after accepting new job offers following Sidious' murder of Jedi Master Bryan Khayman. Early Police Career Myers along with Tommy Doyle were hired in 2000 by Sheriff Daniel Sanders after his own department proved unable to catch a rapist who dressed as Myers' past alter-ego. The department deciding it was easier to blame Myers for the attacks then to do an actual investigation despite a victim's claim that The Shape which had attacked her was black which Myers was not. With the help of Sanders and a police decoy, Myers and Doyle eventually captured "The Shape" who was revealed to be a grocery store employee named Freddie Harris. After this, Sanders was given permission to hire a pair of detectives which he decided were the best jobs for Myers and Doyle. Two months before the September 11th Attacks, Sanders took a job with the FBI and was replaced by Peter Hill who also brought along his daughter Kelsey. Kelsey was immediately smitten with Myers and he with her. By the end of 2001, the two were married. On Halloween 2002, the couple welcomed their only child Josh. In 2003, Myers secured funding and technology made available by the Remnant to upgrade the department's computers and weapons making Haddonfield the first U.S. police department to replace bullets in favor of laser weapons, beating the New York City Police Department by six months. Discovering The Force In 2008, Wynn now working alongside the Sith Lord Darth Sidious made a plan to pass on the Curse of Thorn to Josh on his sixth birthday. In order to do this, Wynn arranged for the transfer of Freddie Harris to Smith's Grove Sanitarium and then much like he did with Myers in 1978, facilitated Harris' escape from the facility giving Harris a new Shape outfit. Later, Wynn along with a group of B1 Battle Droids attacked Lindsey Wallace who had survived the 1978 Halloween Murders and kidnapped her son Zack as a trial run before targeting Josh. This attracted the attention of Myers and Jedi Master Kyp Durron who traveled to Haddonfield and sent out a call for other Jedi. After being introduced to Ben Loomis who was the son of Myers' late doctor Sam Loomis and given more information on Thorn then what Doyle had discovered, Myers and Durron eventually confronted Harris at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital where Harris was shot by Myers and beheaded by Durron's Lightsaber. The next day, Wynn and a group of B1s managed to snatch Josh and Kelsey of the street and took them to Smith's Grove while Michael received a strange package which turned out to contain the Lightsaber of Qui-Gon Jinn and a note explaining that Michael and Josh were both Force-Sensitive which Wynn knew nothing about when it came to Josh. On Halloween night, Michael, Tommy, Kyp, Ben, and Sheriff Hill entered Smith's Grove where they and the rest of the Jedi Kyp had summoned confronted Wynn after battling their way through scores of B1s as he was about to pass the curse onto Josh and use Kelsey as a sacrifice. During the melee that ensued after Wynn revealed Sidious and Michael revealed the Jedi that had arrived which included Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker, Josh stabbed Wynn on the back while Michael confronted Sidious who eventually fled after sensing Qui-Gon's presence around Michael. Michael then set off explosives that Kyp had obtained from the Remnant which inflicted severe damage on the institution followed by a military strike which destroyed the building along with the remaining B1 droids and cult members. After this, Michael resumed his normal police work while carrying Jinn's Lightsaber as what Loomis said was a symbol of Michael's defiance to both Wynn who practically destroyed his entire family and Sidious who had facilitated Wynn's actions. Michael also claimed that the weapon had practical uses as well and then cited what Hill referred to as Rule Number 9. Michael's next two cases brought him into contact with the NYPD's Major Case Squad, Australian serial killer Nicole Wallace, and the team led by Hill's former NCIS Supervisor Leroy Jethro Gibbs which included Andros Khayman among others. Hunt For Darth Sidious In 2009, Myers encountered Darth Sidious for a second time. Again, Myers defeated the Sith Lord but knew Sidious would return. During this time, Myers was informed by the Chicago Police that it had been given the possessions of Mace Windu. Myers soon discovered many details about Sidious' past and the Earth Jedi List. Myers and Streen soon deciphered the list and found that a Force-sensitive had been born in New York City shortly before Windu had left for the Middle East with Marcus Jacobs to begin Jacobs' training as a Jedi. This sent Myers to New York where he informed Bryan Khayman of the existence of this Jedi. Using the little info given and The Force, Khayman soon discovered that the Jedi was an Imperial Army Captain named Hodurski who was part of Khayman's Special Forces team. When given an assessment, Hodurski recalled having the wind knocked out of him when Kyp Durron destroyed Cardia and again when the World Trade Center towers fell. During a Force-read, Myers discovered that Hodurski had a violent temper and warned Khayman to train him fast because Sidious will soon be looking for a new apprentice and that if Hodurski is anything like Anakin Skywalker, Sidious could be right around the corner. Eventually, the two Jedi defeated Sidious but not before Sidious had killed Khayman. Myers would remain in New York for a couple of months after Sidious was defeated to set some of Khayman's affairs in order. He returned to Haddonfield after telling Khayman's Team that he might return one day. Leaving Haddonfield Soon after returning to Haddonfield, Myers would again work with Khayman's Team after nearly being killed by a terrorist bomb exploding in a warehouse. The investigation led to remnants of Saleem Ulman's cell. Ulman himself had been killed by NCIS agents the year before and the Empire was doing anti-terror operations against the cell's remnants independent of both the United States and Israel. Eventually, the Haddonfield City Council began interfering with Myers running of the department. This annoyed Myers to the point that he began writing documents placing the HPD under the command of the Empire and directed all their calls to Morlandt. The Imperials acting independently of Myers would uncover a political scandal that involved many members of the City Council. The Council responded to the Imperial inquiry by threatening to fire Myers if he didn't drop the matter. Myers instead, sent copies of all materials to FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell who would arrive in Haddonfield within a week of receiving the materials. The Council then attempted to break up Myers' team by removing members of it, beginning with Alex Martinson who the Council discovered was gay. Myers upon hearing this news informed the Council that doing so was illegal and he would be more then happy to air the Council's bigotry to the media. The Council's next move was to go after Tommy Doyle, this upset Myers enough that he broke Rule Number 13 and convinced Illinois Assistant State Attorney Dominique Williams who had asked for the Haddonfield posting when it was created due to her aggressive nature and respect for Myers, to use a Grand Jury against the Council and the Mayor. the Grand Jury returned a public corruption indictment against Myers' chief opponent on the Council and indicted two other Council members for obstructing a criminal investigation. The Mayor who had publicly outed Martinson and State Police Detective Drew Foster, resulting in a savage attack on the two was indicted for corruption and 2 counts of assault as a hate crime as well. Fornell had left Haddonfield soon after telling Myers that his name was being put in to take over Khayman's Team. The NYPD also began courting Myers around this time to take over the Homicide Division at Khayman's former posting there. Myers suggested Tommy Doyle for that position. Once the corruption was cleaned up and a new Mayor and City Councilmen were elected to replace the ones that were recalled after being indicted, Myers and Doyle served the city with their two week notice that fresh starts awaited them in New York. Myers also delivered the Council with his plan to hand control of the Police Department over to the Empire upon his departure since Colonel Morlandt was technically the only person qualified to take charge of the department. His final acts as Haddonfield's Police Chief were to hire Drew Foster as Martinson's new partner after Foster had resigned from the State Police due to a hostile work environment citing Rule Number 5 and to officiate the promotion of Hodurski from Captain to Major as part of the formal handover of city policing duties to the Empire. Both the Myers Family and the Doyle Family would leave Haddonfield within a week after for New York. New York Michael arrived in New York and found himself chasing the same terrorists that had attempted to kill him a year ago. Investigative work led to Iran as a culprit and Myers played dirty with the Iranians seizing their diplomatic cars while the Ambassador was at a meeting with Imperial leadership after Myers had sent terror suspects to the fleet of Star Destroyers for interrogation and detention by claiming unpaid parking tickets. Myers would later be allowed to sit in on Imperial meetings to discuss what steps would need to be taken after Iran had threatened war with the Empire although James Rommel had personally ordered the arrest of the Ambassador for doing so. Rommel later named Myers as Secretary of Defense for the Remnant. Michael and his family would move into the vacant house next to Tevin Felth and his family. Michael quickly found himself on the bad side of FBI Assistant Director George Tunney who insisted on micro-managing operations without regard for the actual agents involved. This lasted until Tunney's interference resulted in the death of Miguel Chavez at the hands of a terrorist cell Michael and his team had been chasing. Following this, Tunney was replaced by Michael's old boss Dan Sanders who told Michael not to tread lightly when people with political influence came up in an investigation. In 2013, Michael was joined by the resurrected Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Skywalker followed a year later by Galen Marek. Michael, Anakin, and Obi-Wan would pick up where Bryan Khayman had left off in organizing the various Jedi living on Earth into an order eventually leading to the creation of the Jedi Order of Earth. Sometime between Halloween 2016 and the beginning of 2017, Michael was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master by Obi-Wan Kenobi as Josh began his own Jedi training. In 2018, Michael took part in Operation Lothal Freedom where he joined Kenobi, Skywalker, and Jaina Solo in confronting Solo's twin brother Jacen Solo who had joined Sidious and the First Order. That September, Michael took in Noah Rodgers followed by his sister Tori Rodgers in 2019. Style Myers is very hands-on with his work despite having three detectives and Morlandt working for him. He often imposes his predecessor Peter Hill's rules on the detectives and continues to use Hill's method of correcting misbehavior with a sharp slap to the back of the head. Claiming that he never wants to see his own versions of Deputies Ross and Farrah in his department. When the department moved into its new building, Myers began using the main elevator as a private conference room claiming that some donut eating sergeant likes to eavesdrop and that this sergeant needs to lose about a hundred pounds. In New York, Michael quickly became known for telling people off almost daily with most of these targets being obstructive bureaucrats, corrupt politicians, and selected media outlets with receiving most of his ire in the last category after they falsely reported that Josh had been kidnapped and taken to Lothal by Ezra Bridger along with Lucy Felth. Michael also continued to employ the head-slap. Usually using the technique on Max Walertin after Max had made some inappropriate comment. Category:Earth Category:Haddonfield Category:Halloween Characters Category:New York City Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Myers Family